


By Candlelight

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Mirror Sex, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Praise Kink, Spanking, Wax Play, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Their games had always been a bit kinky ever since the beginning. Ororo was naturally dominant in every aspect and Logan was more than happy to submit to her.





	By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober is here! And what a better way to start than with some good old femdom? :D  
Prompt: spanking + wax play

Their games had always been a bit kinky ever since the beginning. Ororo was naturally dominant in every aspect and Logan was more than happy to submit to her.

He had immediately offered her his reins, which she took with no hesitation.

She set the rules and he obeyed, that was all.

When his beautiful lover had started showing interest in more explicitly kinky stuff Logan was over the moon and down the other side.

They had a long discussion to set boundaries and lay their cards on the table. The man had been a bit embarrassed to admit that he was down with basically everything that involved him submitting, bearing his hidden masochism and need for humiliation. Ororo found his embarrassment adorable.

She could be the most caring lover or the most cruel, depending on their situation and mood. They both loved it.

That evening, Ororo had made Logan get down on his hands and knees in front of her big mirror, then she had lit some red candles and carefully placed them on her lover's back; she had made a few hot drops of wax fall on him, then before it cooled down she had pressed the base of the candle on it to fix it where she wanted.

Wolverine had moaned at that, looking at her from the mirror. They smiled at each other when their gaze met.

"Tonight" she declared "I am going to test your endurance."

Logan couldn't help but shiver when those words were met with the sight of a paddle: he could already feel his ass tingle in anticipation.

"You have to be completely still when I'll spank you, otherwise the candles will drop more wax on you." she explained.

"Yes, mistress." he replied, his voice already shaking with excitement.

Ororo smiled at him once more before hitting his ass with the paddle.

She started easy, allowing Logan to get adjusted to the rhythm and strength of her smacks, but she gradually spanked him harder and faster.

Wolverine moaned in pain and pleasure, trying his best not to move. Sometimes, after a particularly strong hit on a sensitive spot, he couldn’t help but jerk forward; in those cases some wax fell on his back, painting him red and making him hiss for the temporary burning sensation.

Ororo soothed him by caressing his ass before hitting him again.

When she noticed that Logan’s gaze wasn’t on the mirror anymore she moved to grab his hair and pull his head up without burning herself on the candles.

The man groaned, but his eyes turned back on the mirror.

He felt the pain of the spanking starting to fade between hits, but just the sight of the paddle made his skin tingle in anticipation and made him more sensitive than usual. He could see the candles’ flame sway with his every movement, the wax that had pooled beneath them spill over the edge and slowly solidify on the candles’ body or splash on his back. He could hear the loud smack of the paddle on his ass, Ororo’s panting and his own moans. He could smell the heat and wax from the candles and his sweat and excitement mixed with his lover’s. He felt the warmth in his chest from humiliation and arousal spread through his body in waves that ended all in his groin. He felt good.

Storm smirked in satisfaction when her lover’s expression turned blissful and a bit unfocused; it was getting easier for her to push Logan into his subspace the more they explored their sexuality together. After a while she put the paddle down, caressing the man’s butt as the redness faded from it.

“You’ve been so good thus far.” She purred in his ear.

She let go of his hair to caress it, smiling back at him from the mirror.

“Do you like this game, my love?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Would you like to be taken?”

“Yes, please!”

Ororo kissed his temple at that oh-so-sweet plea.

“Never turn your gaze away from the mirror.” She ordered.

Logan was more than eager to obey, barely blinking as he impatiently waited for his lover’s next move.

Storm left him there for a moment as she retrieved her strap-on and their bottle of lube. She kneeled behind the other, making a show of pouring the liquid on her fingers before spreading it on his hole.

The man promptly moaned in pleasure, spreading his legs more for her and shivering in anticipation. He could feel his hole twitch every time she touched it, eager to open up for her.

When Ororo finally made a finger slip inside him he gasped for air. He had gotten hard during the spanking, but that gentle penetration made his member stiffen even more.

“Relax, my love. I have the full intention to give you as much pleasure as I can.”

That said she curled her finger to rub his insides and help him relax, searching for his prostate at the same time.

Logan moaned obscenely when his lover found the spot she was searching for, sending waves of pleasure straight to his groin. He instinctively moved towards that teasing finger, making more wax fall on his back. He hissed in pain.

“Don’t move, my love, the candles are still lit.” She reminded him.

Wolverine looked imploringly at her from the mirror, to which she simply smiled and rubbed his sweet spot some more.

Logan was forced to close his hands into fists to resist the urge to push his ass back again, trembling from the effort. He whined.

“You’re such a good boy.” Ororo praised him.

She caressed his ass with her free hand, withdrawing her finger from inside him only to put two of them in. She moved them in and out, she spread them to help him relax, and she continued to rub his prostate.

The man was moaning lewdly, his whole body covered in sweat for the effort of staying still, his expression a mix of pleasure and frustration. Looking at himself in the mirror, seeing his own desperation painted on his face, his skin flushed, his mouth open to let out obscene sounds was extremely embarrassing. And he loved the humiliation, he couldn’t help but leak pre-cum.

It didn’t take long for Ororo to decide that Logan was ready for something more. She tied her strap-on around her waist, then she thoroughly lubed it up before pushing it inside the other.

Wolverine gasped for breath at that so desired intrusion, moaning loudly. He clenched around the dildo, breathing heavily.

Storm could see his blue irises being devoured by his dilated pupils and she smirked in satisfaction. She grabbed his hips and slowly began to thrust, drawing more lewd moans out of her lover.

Logan shivered and that movement made some hot wax drip on his back. By then he was too excited to hiss in pain, every new sensation turned into pleasure by his foggy mind.

Ororo watched his expression closely, studying his reactions as she gradually picked up the pace. Her lover seemed to greatly enjoy it and she thought he was very handsome like that, lost in that moment. It wasn’t easy to see Logan relaxed or genuinely happy, but in that moment he was and it was wonderful knowing to be the cause.

Wolverine kept looking at the mirror as he had been ordered, but as his mistress thrust harder and faster his gaze moved from himself to the dancing candles and further up to Storm. He wasn’t lucid enough to think, but his instinct was more than enough to send a warm shiver down his spine and straight to his hard dick. Ororo was as beautiful as ever, her dark skin glistening in the candlelight from the sweat, her breasts moving up and down with her thrusts and breaths, her white mane framing her face like a halo, her lips parted in a smug grin, her light blue eyes piercing through his bare soul. He was in heaven.

When her thrusts became too hard for the man not to move, splashing red wax all over his back, Storm decided to blow out the candles. She could see his effort to stay still, but she understood that it was too much for him to bear. She rammed inside him as roughly as she could, spanking him every now and then to add that pinch of pain that made her lover go mad.

Logan’s arms couldn’t support him anymore, so he dropped to his elbows, his ass high up in the air and the last hot wax falling on him in long trails. His moans got louder as that position allowed Ororo to thrust even deeper inside him and made it easier to spank his exposed buttocks.

“Mistress!” he panted. “Please!” he begged.

He didn’t have enough air in his lugs nor blood in his brain to better express his needs.

“Yes, my love?” she purred.

“Please! Please, please, please!”

With every repetition his tone got more whiny and broken by moans and sobs.

“Do you want to touch yourself?” she suggested.

She loved bringing him to tears, it was very freeing for him and satisfying for her. It was a cathartic moment.

“Yes, please!”

“Not yet.”

That denial prevented Logan from begging for a few moments, but his rock-hard dick was turning painful for the need to get some attentions. He resumed his pleas while moaning and sobbing uncontrollably, his whole body shaking from the pleasure and frustration.

Ororo spanked him as hard as she could and changed position a bit, managing to make him howl as she better thrust against his prostate.

“Now you can.” She authorized him.

Wolverine babbled an endless stream of ‘thank you’ as his tears crossed his cheeks, bringing one hand between his legs to finally get some release. He moved his hand fast on his dick, screaming and panting and sobbing in pleasure as he felt his building orgasm getting closer and closer.

It didn’t take him long to cum, calling for his mistress as he threw his head back and trembled from head to toe, his semen spurting on the floor.

Ororo gradually stopped moving, caressing Logan’s sides until he stopped shivering. When she pulled out of him he collapsed on the floor, a panting mess of sweat and tears and wax.

She carefully removed the candle stumps from his back, then she helped him move on his side and cradled his head in her lap.

“You’ve been so good, my love, I’m proud of you.” She sweetly whispered as she caressed his hair.

Wolverine weakly smiled, his half-closed eyes still unfocused.

“I love you, Logan.” She added.

“Love you too, ‘Ro.” He croaked.

“Water?”

“Yes, please.”

Ororo helped him drink from a bottle, cuddling him until his breath turned normal again.

“Do you feel like walking to the shower? We have some oil to rub on your back before we can wash ourselves properly.”

Logan groaned, wrapping one arm around her waist and looking up at her.

“Five more minutes, please. I like the cuddles.”

They chuckled.

“Five more minutes, then. But my legs won’t stand any more than that, I’ll keep on cuddling you on the bed.” She granted.

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
